


M'Lady

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Crossdressing, F/M, Femdom, Foot Jobs, Gags, Humiliation, Interlinking Oneshots, Multiple Pairings, Possessive Behavior, Unrealistic Sex, Women Dominated World, accidental cbt, ballbusting, nutshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In a world dominated by women, each man is assigned a women to please and look after. They are known as the Lady and the Butler.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prisca is a petite woman with fiery red hair, freckles and blue eyes. Her breasts are on the smaller side, but her arse definitely makes up for it. Mark is her boytoy or otherwise known as her Butler. He is a large brutish man with black hair and grey eyes.

While they were shopping Mark had picked up a fallen item for another woman which had pissed Prisca off and she'd grabbed by him by the balls and dragged him out of the shop. It was very crowded, even outside of the shop.

"Who do you serve?" Prisca demanded as she let go of his balls. "You, M'Lady," Mark murmured very aware of the group that was forming around them. Without warning Prisca kicked forwards landing a sharp blow between Marks's legs causing him to drop to his knees. The girls in the crowd started giggling as their Butlers adverted their gaze glad it wasn't them.

"I didn't hear you," Prisca said, "Who do you serve?"

Mark looked up helplessly and tried to find the strength to speak. "I serve you, M'Lady Prisca," he answered his voice embarrassingly high pitched.

"Good to know you know, lets go home." Without another word she started walking away, her pert arse jiggling as she walked.

Mark weakly stood up. It was taking everything he had not to grab his balls protectively, they'd made enough of a scene already. After a few moments he finally thought he had the power to follow Prisca and drive home.

Once they made it home Prisca led them to the punishment dungeon and demanded that he stripped down till he was completely naked, she said it was time to serve his punishment properly. The pain between legs had died down a bit now and only left a bit of a tingling feeling.

They made their way to the bed that was in the room. Mark closed his eyes as Prisca's small hand started was massaging his nuts. He secretly loved it when his Lady was rough with the most vulnerable part of his body. The thrill of Prisca being in control of his pride package made Mark shiver. The gentle massage started becoming rougher as he felt himself grow hard, she started squeezing his orbs harshly. Mark's face was flushed red and his breathing was heavily out of control. Prisca proceeded to slam her fist into his venerable jewels and he let out a cry of pain and pleasure.

"Come on stand up," Prisca said getting off of the bed and undressing. Mark felt himself shift in discomfort because of how turned on he was. Prisca looked so sexy in her dominatrix mode.

"It seems like you've been a bad boy today," Prisca said smirking, "You know what I do to bad boys."

Mark opened his lustful eyes and dropped at Prisca's feet.

"Ready Mark?~" Prisca mussed lifting her foot and Mark whimpered in excitement spreading his legs wide.

Prisca roughly stomped down between his legs, landing sharply on both balls. Mark letting out a gasp. She then proceeded to roughly massaging him with her foot, continuously stomping down.

"You like that don't you, my dear Mark," Prisca said, "Look at how hard you are." She pushed her foot into Mark's erection causing him to let out painful moans. "P-P-Please! H-arder, I neee-d - AHGH - more! I need to be punished for serving a Lady that is not you!" Mark shouted, shaking wildly. Prisca looked down amused "I'm not even using any of my real strength and look at you!" she laughed.

"No, Prisca, please! I can take it!" Mark shouted, "Use all your strength. I-I- want it!" Prisca raised her eyebrows, "Oh but Mark, I care about you! I don't want to harm you." Mark shot up to stand in front of Prisca, "I need it! P-P-PLEASE!" Prisca sighed in defeat, "I always end up giving in to you. But I won't know what you want unless you tell me.~"

Mark felt a shiver run down his spine as he started blushing.

"Come on, don't be shy now!~" He looked at Prisca who was wearing her innocent smile. "I want- I want you- to kick me where it hurts most. Between my legs, right in the scrotum. Using all of your strength!" Mark looked down at Prisca's feet. "Well if that's what you want... Spread your legs for me."

Mark obeyed and moved his legs wide apart. His painfully hard cock practically twitching in anticipation.

"Maybe if I kick you hard enough I will rapture your balls and make it so that you're not a useless man anymore," she said grinning, Mark looked at her with desperation in his eyes. "Or maybe it will at least remind you that I am the only Lady you serve." And with that Prisca pulled back her leg and kicked forwards with every ounce of strength in her body.

Marks eyes went wide and a gasp of painful pleasure left him as his balls were smashed against his pelvis and his Lady's foot. The agonizing pain finally pushed him to his limits as he came hard.

Prisca left her foot crushed into Mark's balls for a few moments before dropping it to the ground. "Oh sweetie, does it hurt?~" she said, again looking down at Mark who's whole body was trembling tremendously as he was trying to remember how to breathe. "Please don't cry. I did want you wanted and you seemed to enjoy it. Hopefully you have learned your lesson."


	2. Chapter 2

"We're going to visit Olivia today!" Prisca told Mark while they were eating breakfast. Olivia was one of Prisca's best friends. She has shortish brown hair and brown eyes with a robust body.

When Mark had gone to get dressed he had looked down at his large balls that were black and blue and swollen from yesterday's punishment, and decided to not wear any underwear as his tortured balls hurt if he tried to confine them. When he met up with his Lady he had sucked in a breath of air. She was wearing a tight black leather dress and her big black boots. When she saw him Prisca stuck up her nose at Mark's plain jeans and T-shirt, but didn't comment on them.

When they arrived Adrian, Olivia's butler, had opened the door. He was a slim man with blond hair and pale blue eyes, opening the door he was naked apart from the pink frilly apron, maid head band and ball gag in his mouth that Olivia made him wear. Adrian's cock was tightly confined in a cock cage and his balls were painfully tied up, each with a wire pad attached to them. Prisca wrapped her elegant finger's around Adrian's balls and squeezed them before pulling them down harshly causing Adrian's legs to wobble. "Good to see you again Adrian," Prisca said giggling as Adrian spluttered around the ball gag in his mouth due to the pain. He proceeded to silently lead them to a light area that had a table set with tea and biscuits with two chairs either side. "Prisca it's so good to see you!" Olivia cheered running to hug her friend. She then proceeded to lightly tap Mark's balls. It wasn't hard, but due to the fact they had been badly pounded earlier a shock of pain coursed through him. “You may go rest now Adrian, I shall call for you if I need you,” said Olivia and in emphasis she pressed a button on a remote that was next to her plate which sent an electric shock into his groin causing Adrian to instinctively try to close his legs before scurrying off.

"I forgot to bring a chair for Mark!" Olivia gasped when she and her friend moved to the table. "Oh it's no trouble I'll just sit on his lap," Prisca said jerking her head at the chair so that Mark would sit down. "Okay then," said Percy once she had sat down on Mark's jean clad lap. The two women chattered energetically. It wasn't long before Prisca could feel the brutish man getting hard due to the prominent bulge pushing against her arse cheek. The redhead nodded along to Olivia as she shifted so that the tented trousers rested in the curve of her arse so that she could move and tease him more. Mark was breathing heavily with his face flushed, a particular jerk of Prisca's bum against his cock caused him to let out a groan. 

"You alright there Mark?" asked Olivia. 

"How terribly rude of you to interrupt us Mark," Prisca purred grinning mischievously as she turned to look at him from over her shoulder. Mark cleared his throat, "I'm sorry M'Lady, please continue." 

"As I was saying, while I was at the park with my little cousin she got stuck on the metal monkey bars. Obviously I made Adrian go on fetch her, but as he stood up and started balancing towards her, his foot must’ve slipped because next thing I know he landed with one leg either side of the metal pole. Poor lad was crying and gasping for air, his whole body was shaking. He tried pushing himself up wards to stop his privates from being further crushed into the pole, but his hand slipped causing him to slam into the metal pole again. Everyone there had found it very funny, they were all laughing at him. I must say if he wasn’t a stupid man it wouldn’t have happened. He was dressed the way he is now so I was scared his balls had been knocked inside him. That fall had left him pissing blood, I had to take him to the doctors..." Olivia said talking animatedly. Prisca kept on moving and Mark thought he was going to explode. As he moved his large hands to try and still Prisca's hips he knocked the cup of tea on the floor its contents spilling onto the tiles. "I’m terribly sorry about him, Olivia," Prisca stated hurriedly.

“Oh it's no problem, I'll just call my Butler to clean it up!”

“Nonsense! We must all take actions for our own mistakes," said Prisca as she stood up from Mark's lap

"Down on all fours! Lick it up," Prisca ordered. Mark immediately dropped down to the ground and started lapping at the spilt tea. His redhead Lady stepped behind him. "Spread your knees wider apart," Prisca sneered aggressively nudging the man with her foot until Mark was on the floor in an almost frog position, knees spread with his arms holding him up. 

In a matter of seconds Prisca delivered a brutal snap-kick, her steel cap toe colliding with Mark’s unprotected delicate scrotum. The large man let out a loud groan, his face hitting the floor as his arms gave out. He landed in the puddle of tea as he let out agonized groans. Both women started giggling. Mark was moaning softly, he slid both arms under him and began grappling his crushed nuts with both hands. “You need to stop giving me reasons to punish you or you’ll have nothing left,” taunted Prisca causing Olivia to laugh louder, “Oh Adrian is just as bad don’t worry.”

The writhing man was practically molesting himself in front of the two sadistic women. The taunts continued, but Mark heard nothing due to his senses being completely overtaken from the pain. He clenched his thighs together and began humping his cupped hands and the tiled floor. “Men are so dirty,” sighed Olivia and Prisca hummed in agreement. Olivia took a sip from her tea as they both enjoyed the sight of the hurt man being unable to escape the pain. “This has got me quite turned on, I wonder if Adrian would be okay for a round of busting tonight,” Olivia said after a few moments, “And we must do a double date sometime.”

Several minutes later Mark was able to let go of his throbbing balls and return to his hands and knees. He looked up at his Lady who was standing in front of him. "We're not leaving till you've cleaned your mess, Mark," Prisca stated as if she was scolding a four year old child. 

"Yes, M'Lady."


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia got out of bed and stretched, her big boobs jiggling from the movement. She threw on a silk nightgown before making her way barefoot to the dining room where Adrian already had breakfast all set up. "Smells lovely Adri," she said tilting her head up to take in the wonderful scent. Adrian emerged naked from the kitchen and put down a jug of orange juice before going to stand in front of Olivia. "All for you Mistress," he said kissing her hand. Olivia slowly let one of her thick legs poke out of the gown as Adrian found his gaze taken by the beauty and his Adam's apple bobbed. She gently lifted her leg between Adrian's trembling legs thighs and rubbed her knee against his delicate balls a few times before pulling it back and slamming it into his exposed genitals. Adrian's mouth formed an 'o' shape as Olivia started giggling uncontrollably. "The face you make when I hit your pathetic little balls is always so funny!" 

Finally, Olivia went and sat down so she could start eating. "Come warm up my feet," Olivia said after a while, wiggling her toes under the table. Obeying immediately Adrian crawled under the table and spread his legs when he was by Olivia's feet. She ran her foot over Adrian's smooth balls which she waxed herself and then kicked at his flaccid cock which was starting to harden at the contact. Olivia sat eating breakfast with bare feet between Adrian's legs playing with his bits, her toenails dig into his sensitive skin. "Delicious," she said pushing away from the table, "We're going shopping today so I have to go get ready. But first, come up here so I can finish you off." 

Adrian stood in front of her with his legs spread, she gave an experimental kick that caused his prominent erection to twitch. "Touch yourself," she ordered. Adrian started jerking himself off and Olivia kicked him in the balls lightning fast over and over again each time completely flattening them against her foot and his pelvis. It wasn't long until he startled spilling himself all over his hand and her foot. "Lick it off," Olivia demanded. Adrian lowered himself to the floor and started licking the cum off of her foot, he sucked each toe which caused Olivia to moan. When he was done he looked up at her waiting for the next instruction. "What do you say?"

"Thank you, Mistress."

"Good boy. Now, wait for me at the door while I go get changed."

When they were ready to go Olivia was dressed in a crop top and tight jeans. "Come here," Olivia said as she put the house keys in her purse. Adrian stood still as Olivia attached a leash to his balls and then placed the shocking pink ball gag into his mouth.

They were walking to the shop when suddenly Olivia started running and painfully pulling at the leash that was attached to Adrian's balls. Adrian was confused before he saw where she was headed. There in the middle of the path was a redhaired woman who was viciously stomping her high heels into the crotch of her Butler who was sitting on the floor in front of her. "Prisca!" Olivia cheered out. The red-haired woman turned around scowling, but she smiled when she saw her friend. "Hey, Olivia, Adrian." 

"Hope we're not interrupting something," said Olivia her gaze going from Prisca to Mark who was looking like he was close to passing out. "Oh no, don't worry about it," Prisca huffed out laughing. The two women hit each other's Butler in their balls as custom and started chatting for a while before saying goodbye. 

"Here we are," Olivia whispered to herself as she fetched the shopping list from her bag. She quickly started collecting items pulling Adrian along with her. "Lie down, I can't reach the top shelf," she said at one point and Adrian lied down on his back. Olivia stepped on to him and reached for the items she needed. She moved until she was standing directly on his crotch causing Adrian to let out a chocked gasp. Olivia stood on her tippy toes to try and reach one item on the highest shelf. Her foot applying painful pressure to Adrian's cock and ball. Olivia sighed at still not being able to reach it and she jumped up and down each time nailing his dick and balls into the floor. Finally, Olivia managed to get the item and she stepped off of Adrian and started looking at something further down the aisle. Adrian desperately wanted to cradle his mangled private parts, but knew he wouldn't be allowed to move until Olivia let him. Olivia bent over and picked up something else and started walking backwards until she stepped back onto his already bruised balls, her heel squashing the fragile orbs. Adrian whimpered around the gag in his mouth and his Lady turned round to look at him, "Oh stop complaining, come lie down over there so I can get that other thing on the high shelf."

Olivia stepped onto his chest and reached for the heaviest item on the shelf. While getting it down she accidentally lost her grip on it and dropped it, the sharp heavy corner of it landing square on Adrian's groin causing him to screamed around the ball gag. "Oops," Olivia giggled picking the box off of his squashed cock and balls. After paying, Adrian limped home while still carrying the shopping bags.

Once they had packed the groceries away Olivia made Adrian go run the bath for both of them, "Adrian, you go start the bath and climb in."

When Olivia entered the bathroom Adrian was sitting inside a warm bath as she'd asked. He had his knees pressed against the ceramic with a hand in between his legs, nursing his injured genitals. 

"You okay, baby boy?" 

Adrian immediately removed his hands away from his groin, afraid Olivia would think he had been pleasuring himself which would lead to a harsh punishment to his cock and balls. However, she didn't mention it so he just nodded. "That's good," Olivia said smiling.

Olivia gracefully undressed and climbed into the bath sitting in front of Adrian with her legs in between his. The bath was small, so as things go Olivia managed to kick him, nailing his now incredibly sensitive balls. Adrian's eyes filled with tears from the pain. "Aww, poor baby, I'm sorry," she said crawling towards him to comfort him. She took his nuts in hand and started rubbing the tender flesh. It wasn't long before she got distracted and Olivia started squeezing Adrian's jewels making him feel as if they might pop by the force going into it, but he didn't stop his Lady. 

"We still need to do your daily government kicks," said Olivia as they got out of the bath. Once they fully dried themselves Olivia made Adrian lean over the table and he gripped the other end of it. "Count for me," she mused. Olivia kicked between his legs three times and a sharp thud echoed across the room each time. "One, two, three," Adrian counted straggling. Once they reached a certain number of hits Adrian was trembling all over. "No, no more," Adrian begged trying to close his legs. Olivia frowned and crossed her arms over her chest causing her breasts to bulge. "I'm the one who tells you once you've had enough," she stated sternly, before her face softened, "We can do another five kicks instead of ten." 

The five kicks were brutal and made Adrian collapse to the floor completely giving up on counting and trying to hold it together. Olivia leaned down to kiss the back of his neck, "You did well my Butler."


End file.
